The Twin's History
by Tygers eyes
Summary: After the famous trio (Scrooge, Della, and Donald) had just about explored everywhere the twins get a chance to decide their next steps that mold their lives. This started as a Head-cannon about HDL father and it kept going. Please be kind I really don't know how to write Scottish accents.
1. I'm going to be an Astronaut!

Della looked at the map for what seemed like the hundredth time. Had they really traveled everywhere? There was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"This is ridiculous!" Her twin brother stomped in wearing a white shirt and kilt the rest of his costume was wadded up under his arm. "why do we even hafta wear all this!?" he threw the clothes on her bed.

Della smiled. "Its Tradition." She posed like her grandfather giving a speech.

"Tradition-smition! I don't look good in all this." Donald gestured to the clothes. Della swept over to help her brother. She was wearing traditional Scottish dress.

"Ya, well no use to arguing we only get to come here every 5 years and mom said she wants a 'Guid Family Picture."" She mimicked.

"hmph" Donald crossed his arms in annoyance. Della swiped the vest and jabbed Donald in the back hard enough to get him unbalanced. "HEY!" He waved his arms to steady himself Della grabbed them and slipped on the vest. She quickly grabbed the jacket and proceed to jab and dress Donald. He quacked and squirmed in protest.

"There you're ready now." Della smirked

Donald rolled his eyes.

"KIDS! Ye beter be ready!"

"Commin'!" the twins yelled as they ran out of the room.

They came into the giant family room in front of the hearth of McDuck family castle. There was a photographer fiddling with his instrument. Their family was organized in front of the hearth. Donald inched in next to his father, Quackmore.

"I don't see why I have to wear all of this, I am not even Scottish!" gripped Quackmore.

Donald hummed in agreement and mimicked his father's arms crossed stance. Hortense gave the two grumpy male ducks a glare that made them sweat nervously. Nothing good would come out of a temper tantrum from Hortense. They obediently put their arms to their sides.

* * *

After the family picture the McDuck Family sat down for a family dinner. In the spacious dining hall.

"Well now I've heard that ye're all finished traveling?" Their grandpa Fergus started, directing the conversation at Scrooge, Donald, and Della.

"Never I'll never be done adventurin' ya old coot!" Scrooge shot.

"Maybe you won't but how about the grandkids? Mmmm?"

"Oh yes! any plans to settle down?" Their grandma Downy piped up.

Della choked on her water, which made Donald snicker.

Their grandma noticed "How about you, Donald? You have any lovely lady you're pursuing?"

Donald scratched his head "ummmm….ahhhh"

Scrooge slammed his fist on the table. "So what?! They can stop adventurin' anytime if they wanted! You're just trying to make me the antagonist!"

His father slammed his palms down. "I am not! Ye're taking your niece and nephews away from good opportunities! Opportunities to start their own family! Form spending time with their own family. You have their parents slaving away at your big business while you go galivanting off!"

"Away from Opportunities?!, I'm giving them the most incredible opportunities of their young lives! Not that you ever had the means to! And I am giving their parents good jobs! How is that any wrong!?"

"BOYS please!" Grandma Downy cleared her throat and straightened out her dress. "Why don't we ask the twins what their future plans are?"

Hortense unclenched her fists, Matilda stopped fidgeting, Quackmore who had not been particularly paying attention of the conversation stopped mid gorging himself when he noticed the sudden silence. Everyone stared at Donald and Della.

The twins looked at each other Donald sensed he should go first. He looked at his lap and twiddled his thumbs. "Umm… I was thinking… about joining the Navy…."

"That's wonderful Donald!" beamed his Aunt Matilda the forever the cheerleader of the McDuck family. Donald giggled nervously.

"Why the navy son?" asked their grandpa.

"Well I love the sea, and I would be protecting people." Donald looked up and made a triumphant fist close to his chest.

"How aboot you lass?" asked their grandma.

Della darted her eyes to each of her family members. "Ahhh…. I…." she slammed her foot down on Donald's causing him to squeal.

Scrooge caught the action and jumped in. "Will you let her speak lad?! Gah" He turned his attention to his sister. "Ya didn' raise him to be considerate to the ladies?"

Hortense stood up ready to blow up on her brother. Quackmore jumped into defend. "How dare you talk to my wife like that!?"

"She is my sister!"

"I donae need you to defend me!" Hortense snapped at Quackmore.

"Children stop fighting!" grandpa Fergus jumped in.

Matilda and Downy both looked at each other distraught. Della sneaked out of the dining hall.

* * *

After all the ruckus calmed down and dinner was cleaned up Scrooge thought it was a good time to check on Della. He knocked on the door. "Lass?"

Della opened the door and looked up at her Idol sadly. It was hard for Scrooge to see is optimistic nieces be so glum.

Scrooge cupped his nieces head in his hands "Oh Lass, you donae have to listen to any of 'em. You can be anythin' you wish to be. You can do anythin' you put your mind to."

Della turned around to walk to her desk. "I know that. All I want to be is an adventurer, but we have explored just about everywhere. What if we discovered everything there is to discover? What if I can't be an adventurer forever?"

Scrooge thought about it. "Do ya really believe everything has been discovered?"

Della still looking at the map on her desk. "I don't know…"

"Well I have been around a long time and I still believe there are things to be discovered." He walked up to Della and patted her on the shoulder. "Sometimes it takes a little creativity, creativity comes best after a good night's sleep." He gestured to the bed.

Della sighed. "Ya I need to be ready for the flight tomorrow."

"Don't give up on your dream lass." Scrooge smiled Della couldn't help but to smile back.

Later that night Della tossed and turned in her bed. "Gah" Della sat up and looked to her window she drew the curtains apart. The bright moon light gleamed down on her. "Geez tone it down Selene." Della mumbled as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked up at the stars and breathed in the fresh night air. "That's it!" She went straight to her desk and started to write.

* * *

"I'm going to be an Astronaut!" Della burst through the door. Donald quacked and fell off the bed. "What!?"

Della jumped on the bed "I'm going to be an Astronaut!"

Donald was working on getting himself untangled from the bedding. "That's nice…"

Della clamped her hands on his shoulders and picked him up out of the tangle of bedding. "I'm going to explore the stars!" She stuck her head next to Donald's and made a sweeping hand motion. "See what's out there! Make new discoveries in space!"

"Oh…" Donald pulled away from his twin's grip.

"Don't you see? You can join the navy and I can be an astronaut!"

He did want to join the Navy, but he didn't think that it would be leaving Della, he thought she would join the Airforce. But Space…. That's really far away… "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Donald I am 100% sure! Think about it while you're in the navy you would just be visiting the same places you have been, doesn't that seem redundant?"

"No! plus I would be protecting people not looking for dumb treasure!" He didn't enjoy his sister looking down on his dream.

"I wouldn't be looking for treasure either. I would be seeing things and places for the first time in history" Donald could see the stars gleaming in his twins' eyes. He put his hands on his hips. Space was still too far away for his liking. This would be one of the first times he would be away from his twin. They had done everything together so far. Della sensed his thoughts. "Donald…" she took her twins hands in hers, "I think it's time we follow our dreams, be our own person for once. You're an amazing sailor Donald and you should keep doing what you love. I'm a pilot. this is just the next step for both of us."

Donald rolled his eyes and signed. Della took that as a success. "Common let's get some breakfast." Della got behind Donald and guided the duck out the door.


	2. I can take care of myself

Della walked into her training she hadn't been in a classroom setting for a while. She told herself that if she works though this training she would never have to sit behind a desk ever again. Her eyes glowed with the thought as she sat in the front row. She was ready! ready for anything!

"Hi, would it be OK if I sat next to you?"

Della looked up at the duck standing over her. He had an army flat top haircut was tall and well built. He looked funny to her. Too serious.

"Ya that's fine." She said flippantly

"My name is Buzz Duck." He extended his hand.

"Della." She responded as they shook hands.

Buzz sat down. "Is your real name Buzz or is it because of your haircut?"

He looked at her for a blink then remembered his hair. "Oh! no I was named after the astronaut Buzz Armstrong."

"So lifelong prophecy this is I guess."

Before Buzz could answer the instructor marched in.

"OK Cadets! I will be your training supervisor, if you listen to everything I say you might survive the cold hard reaches of space!" He started his speech about all the terrible things that could go wrong and kept asking if anyone wanted to back down. Some did. Della would never have given up that easily. She was going to see this though to the end.

* * *

Buzz was smart and as passionate about being an astronaut as Della. The only thing was he was reserved. Which didn't bother Della he was thoughtful, observant, and let her shine. They would study together often. They would eventually start talking about how they came to the shared dream of being a rocketeer. Then they would talk about their aviation feats. He was in the Air force before. They would talk about their families. His family owned a farm. Della recollected how she would live on their Grandma Duck's farm over the summers. He was an only child until his father had remarried a woman with two daughters around his age, three years ago. He didn't really know them very well. Della couldn't imagine life with out Donald. She started to encourage him to connect with his family. He was hesitant. She decided to be more sensitive because being thrown into a new family had to be a lot of adjustments. But she put a plan in the back of her mind to contact his step-sister.

Then they would talk about their future, he would sit and listen to her plans to discover new things and name them. By that time, it would be well past the time that Buzz had set to be home by, but he didn't mind. He didn't really like his roommate anyways.

* * *

Donald loved the Navy it filled him with purpose. It was tough, disciplined, organized. After a while Donald realized it wasn't much of saving people as he thought it would be. His ship was just out to be a "presence" in international waters. there was a lot of drills and training. The only break in the monotony was boxing night or when they could go ashore. Donald met some interesting characters while in Brazil and Mexico.

Jose knew Portuguese Spanish and English. He basically dabbled into everything to get the ladies, even black magic. Jose helped Donald around the Brazilian culture. Jose eventually got his way on the ship teaching the men how to dance and words that they need to know to get around the areas.

While ashore in Mexico the "Deputy Sheriff" helped Donald not get mugged. Panchito wasn't disciplined enough to really be in law enforcement but he was always trying to help. Mostly he ended up getting the bad guys with his lasso or scaring them in to the hands of the police with is crazy pistol act. He was more of a helpful street performer. They started a band together while in Mexico and entertained the ladies, navy men and the locals.

After Donald's three-year deployment he returned to Duckburg. Naturally his family held a welcome home party. Donald was happy to see his family but also exhausted by all the attention he was getting. The doorbell rang. Before Duckworth could even reach the door, Della had kicked the door open. Della ran to her brother and smothered him in a big hug and a nuggie. "Howsit been boat boy?" Donald pushed her off him as he noticed two people that had arrived with Della had caught up to her. "Don this is my fellow Astronaut in training Buzz and his step-sister Daisy."

Donald didn't have time to examine the man that Della had brought for his mind jumbled when he saw Daisy. This of course was Della's plan. Once she had met Daisy she knew she was Donald's type.

Donald straighten up put his hat back on "ahhhhh" He stuck out his hand to Daisy.

"Nice to meet you." Daisy noticed his hands were sweaty and resorted to using just her fingers to shake his hand. Donald really wished he had Jose or Panchito to help boost his confidence.

Della went around introducing the two to the whole family. Donald kept making attempts to talk to Daisy or to investigate the man on Della's arm with no avail. Either his family wanted Navy stories from him or his nervousness caused him to choke on appetizers or they wanted to know how good Donald was now at playing the Guitar.

* * *

After the party and the cleanup. Donald had a chance to talk to Della. "who was that man? Are you guys dating? Do you know anything about him?" Donald squished Della's face with his hands.

"Agggh stop," she grabbed his wrist and twisted them. "He's just a fellow Cadet."

Donald squawked with the rug burn he got but pulled his arms, so his sister's face was close to his. "Then why did you introduce him to the whole family?"

Della let go and rolled her eyes. "Because he is a good friend of mine, can't I have friends?"

"He looked like a pretty close 'friend' to me." Donald made air quotes, "do you think he is dating you just to get to Uncle Scrooge's money?"

Della gave Donald a frosty look, "I never told him about Uncle until tonight. So far, he has been helpful and kind. If his attitude changes with this new info I will drop him."

Donald smiled. "So you are dating him!"

"Gahh!" Della launched herself at Donald, but he was ready and got her pinned face down on the floor.

"I'm just worried because you are my twin sister that's all." Della used her legs to kick out Donald's legs and switch their position, "Ya I know but I can take care of myself thank you very much."


	3. He's lying

Della was back at the Training center. Scrooge had got back to overlooking his businesses and finances. Donald's parents were still working for Scrooge. life was unusually boring for Donald. He tried to go work at his Grandma Duck's farm like he had when he was a kid. But being away from the ocean wasn't Donald's ideal life style. He looked in the papers and found an ad for a build-yourself-house boat. It was way cheaper than buying a house by the beach! Donald set to work. It took some time and many do overs, but he eventually got a house boat that didn't sink. He would fish for his food and to sell some at the local fish market. He would take tourists on whale tours and do odd jobs up and down the coast. No other sailors to bother him no crazy adventures, just him and his boat and the coast. This was the life.

* * *

It was finals, study sessions would go on longer and longer eventually Buzz would just sleepover. Walking to one of her last test Della recognized someone that was staring at her. She blinked in Morse code to the duck that was a few years older than her. he responded, it was an emergency. They had found a custodial closet. The taller duck checked different corners and peaked under some buckets. "Hans Vanderquack. I haven't seen you since your wedding." Della whispered. "How is your wifey? I know Mrs. B is excited for grand-kids."

"Only when my wife wants to retire from being a spy….." He said offhandedly. Once Hans had checked the room and felt it was sufficiently safe his mood changed. "I'm not here to talk about my family. I have a good source that says there is a student here that is housing a double agent. They are providing the agent with intel in return the traitor spy is giving them money for their astronaut training."

"Hmmmm, its been kinda busy month I haven't been doing much other than final test and studying, but I'll keep my eyes out."

Hans eyed her, "I have also noticed someone staying at your apartment." He cracked a smile. "would that also account for your unusually unobservant state of mind."

Della blushed. "It's for studying purposes only." Lie They had been dating exclusively for a while now.

He gave her a sly smile. "Rrrright. If that is the case, you wouldn't be against helping me to investigate him. He fits the description of the suspect."

Della smiled back at him. "not at all, I know he is not the one. I am confident."

"We will see." Hans started to explain the plan.

* * *

Della had to rush to her test. afterwards she met Buzz in a park for lunch. He looked nervous. "How did your tests go?" He handed her a sandwich

Della sat down slowly. "Good…? How about yours?" was he nervous because of the test? she took a little bite from her sandwich.

"Good. Hey Della." He touched the back of his head.

"Yes…?" She thought about what Hans had said and swallowed.

"I have to be honest with ya…" Her heart sped up. She planned what she would do if he confessed to be the traitor. "I really really really…" she would put him in a hold and then contact Hans. "really…love you." Della was up in her head still thinking about the hold she would put him in.

She blinked "What?"

Buzz dropped to his knees and held her hand. "Della Duck I love you and want to marry you."

"Oh…" she blinked. That is why he was nervous…Not… oh Stupid Dumbella.

Buzz was kneeling there sweating. Della's stomach clenched weirdly. She ran to a trash can and threw up her sandwich she had been nibbling on. Buzz blinked then kicked into action. He grabbed his water bottle handed it to Della and rubbed her back. "ImSorry!DidIUpsetYou?AreYouOk?" His words blurred together.

Della was utterly embarrassed, she had not thrown up since she turned 21 and bet Donald to a drinking contest. she hadn't touched the stuff ever since. "I…just need…to go home." Buzz escorted her back to her apartment.

"Do you need anything?" Buzz had calmed down a little. She could tell he was worried she didn't want to be worried over, so she sent him on a little mission.

"Can you buy me some Ginger Ale?"

As soon as Buzz left she got some saltine crackers and water. She sat down with a bucket and a blanket. She tried to think of what would be making her sick. Did someone try to poison her?

"You're home early?" Della jumped at the sound of Han's voice. "What about your test at 3?"

"You're a spy what can you deduce?"

"Your sick…" Hans thought "would anyone have known you're helping me? Do you think you've been poisoned?" Hans checked her eyes.

Della swatted him away. "I don't know!"

"I need to take you to the hospital to be sure."

"Buzz is going to come back in a few minutes. So lets just get this investigation over with so you can move on, then I will go to the hospital."

Hans scrunched his face, but he knew arguing with Della was going to take longer than the investigation. He gave her a ring that monitored heart rate and breathing. instructed her to put it near his wist. "Its like a Polygraph." He then gave her an ear bud. "I'll tell you my findings with this."

* * *

Buzz came back from the store. Della beckoned him to sit down on the couch with her.

"Buzz about your question earlier." She held Buzz's hands. "I feel like we are going to be really poor after our training. I know money is not that important, but I want us to be totally honest with each other before we take any more steps. I just need to know how you paid for this education, will we be paying back loans?"

"I got a scholarship from the air force, and I saved up from doing odd jobs."

The radio hidden in Della's ear buzzed to life. "He's lying!"

"That's good to hear." She snuggled into his lap and continued to hold his hands. "I have another question. This one comes from Donald. You know how protective he gets sometimes. Did you know I was the adventurer Della Duck before you sat next to me that fateful day?" In other words, did you know my uncle was rich?

Buzz laughed, "No Duck is such a common last name. I can't go around assuming every Della Duck is THE Della Duck."

"zzzzt He's lying." Hans informed.

Della's eyebrows shot up, but she quickly turned her face into a sultry one. "One last question." she faced Buzz. "Do you love me?"

He smiled, "Of course I do."

She held her breath, "He's lying." Hans confirmed.

Everything clicked in her head. His roommate, the nights he would stay away from his roommate. How could a poor farmer boy pay for his upstanding education, he has no scholarship. The marriage? She thought of what Donald had said. Did Buzz just wanted Her uncle's money, so he didn't have to hide where his money came from? Was he collecting info about her family? Had she put her family in danger? Della's stomach clenched again, and she threw up in the bucket. Hans burst though the door to take Buzz in for farther questioning.


	4. Family

It was close to Della's Graduation from her Astrotraining. Donald set his house boat at the Duckburg marina. It was at 3 in the morning Donald heard a knock at the door. Well he was sound asleep, so it took several knocks to wake him up. Donald in a frightened blur jumped from his bed. He grabbed a sword that was above his bed just for such occasions. He slowly creeped up to the door. Donald kicked his door open. Immediately Donald knew something was wrong. He saw his twin with all her luggage. Della sniffed the mood shifted. Donald dropped his sword and came to Della. "What's wrong?" They hugged.

"Buzz is in prison, I have a restraining order against him." Della was grave trying not to cry more that she had. "You were right…"

Donald could sense there was something more to it. "What did he do to you?" He was so angry he could have rampaged. He couldn't now he needed to comfort Della.

"It was both our fault…Donald…I was so distracted I didn't even see the signs… He lied so well…" She began to cry silently, and Donald just held her. She took some breaths "I'm…Pregnant…" Donald's eyes shot open. WHAT! He didn't say a thing, but his mind was going a mile a minute.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Her voice was shaky.

"of course." Donald carried her luggage to his room.

They fell asleep like they had when they were little children.

Donald got up earlier to make breakfast. It was simple eggs, toast, and hot chocolate. He didn't even know what pregnant ladies could or could not eat so this was his best bet. Della finally woke up her eyes still a little puffy. She sat down at one of the plates he had set at the table. Making breakfast also gave Donald time to think how to express what he was thinking.

"We have to tell the family."

Della looked down at the hot chocolate Donald set in front of her. Then looked up at him dubiously.

"I mean…at least mom and dad." Donald sat down in front of her.

"Do you know how much rage that would create...? We need back up." She knew just who to call.

* * *

"Oh lass…." Scrooge griped his nieces' hands across his desk. They were in Scrooges personal office in his mansion it was sound proofed Della knew that. "If there is anything you need just name it! I'll make that…"

"NO!" Della shook her head vehemently. "I have taken care of it myself." Her uncle looked at her unsure. "Uncle, I need you to promise to not involve yourself. I don't need an investigation. I don't need revenge. I have cut him off in my life and I need this family to just do the same." She begged him determinately with her eyes.

"That's very mature of you." Scrooge nodded swayed by her plea. "I swear." He put his hand on his heart. "Speaking of family have you told your Mum?"

Della turned sheepish. Scrooge looked at Donald who was close to the door in a guarded stance. He had the same expression, definitely twins.

"Ah I see. Ya know I canae handle your mum without your Aunt Matilda with me. But your father is another problem…" Scrooge thought for a minute "I will need Ms. Beakely and Duckworth ta handle your father." He wrote some instructions on a pad "Donald be helpful would ya. Give this to Duckworth." Donald saluted and did what he was asked.

Della moaned. "I wasted everything, my plan, my training…."

Scrooge looked at her baffled, "What on earth are you talking about lass!?"

"It was all for nothing…I can't…" Della was at a loss.

Scrooge wouldn't let her be lost for long. "You're Della Duck the greatest adventurer! You're not giving up on your dreams are ya?"

"But what about…?"

"What about the bairn? Think about how proud they would be of you! They will know that their Mum not only tells them follow their dreams, she shows them that she works at following her own dreams." Scrooge griped his niece's shoulders encouragingly. "You can open a future for them where exploring and discovering new worlds will be available to them because of you. You will be a great mum. All mums give their kids the world but you, Della, will give them the stars too." Della looked up at her uncle heartedly, he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "You better come up with a plan first, remember what I always say. Work smarter not harder." Della looked up with stars in her eyes.

* * *

The family gathered in a room in the mansion. They had been told that it was an emergency family meeting and that Della had come home early. Matilda had gotten the full story to prepare her for her younger sisters inevitable out burst. They all had seats but Della stood in front of her family.

Once the news was broken Quackmore started to turn red. "THAT. LITTLE. AHH!" Scrooge clicked a button. Ms. Beakely and Duckworth rushed into the room. Donald grabbed his father's arm and Beakely grabbed the other arm and the dragged the thrashing duck to a door that Duckworth opened for them. The room was covered in pillows and had a punching bag. They threw him into the room. "Sorry dad!" Donald yelled before Duckworth closed and locked the door. The servants rush out as fast as they had rushed in. This was a family matter.

Meanwhile Hortense exploded in Scottish swears describing the man that had deceived her daughter. Matilda held on to Hortense's apron while Scrooge held on to her shoulders. They both eventually talked her down.

Della explained her wishes "NO revenge, No investigation, No more mention of it."

* * *

One thing that Donald liked the most about adventures was coming home. Coming home feeling successful, coming home wiser, coming home with physical evidence of these magical places, but most of all coming home with stories to tell. Everyone would gather around as they would tell their versions of the tale, how they escaped how they found out the next clue. He loved to get together with his family. Before Della laid their family was almost as close as it had ever been. They still traveled but it was mostly to see friends and family to have them Celebrate with Della this new time in her life. Their mother was close at hand giving tips and tricks and old Scottish remedies. Their father excitedly painted the room for the babies. Scrooge paid for most of the things needed. "Only the best for the new heirs to the McDuck clan."

Now that she was supposed to be resting she had a lot of time on her hands to study prepare, plan, and design her trips into space. Donald knocked then proceed to come into Della's room. "TaDa! Mom told me to give you this." It was a baby name book. Donald waved it in front of Della's face. She swatted it out of the way. "Just put it on the bed." she said dismissively. Donald rolled his eyes and tossed it to the bed. he looked over his twin's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Planning my space expedition."

"What! shouldn't you be planning for your kids?"

"Yes, once they are old enough they will come with me."

Donald put a hand to his forehead, "No I mean.."

Della cut him off. "I know what you mean." She put some finishing touches on her plan and picked it up. She stood up and put on her jacket.

Donald suddenly remembered all the rocket explosions that had been in the news. The Challenger and the Columbia. "What if something goes wrong?!"

Della faced her brother. "I am not going to have 'What If' stop my life! I am not going to have anything, or anyone stop me from fulfilling my dreams! I have already messed up but I'm not going to let that stop me."

"So is that all these kids are to you a mistake?" Donald motioned to his twins' belly. He knows what it is like to feel like a mistake. He feels it every time his bad luck flairs up and every time he is around his cousin Gladstone.

"No, I'm doing it for them, so they can see that anything is possible. I am going to be the ultimate example for them to never give up. I'm going to give them the stars Donald!" She posed triumphantly.

"Aw phooey!" Donald swatted at his sister. "You're not going to give them anything if you are dead!"

"I know what I am doing, I didn't go to AstroTraning for nothing." She opened the door to walk out.

Donald screeched after her. "But What if?!"

She slammed the door not willing to hear anything more from him.

* * *

One of Della's doctor appointments revealed that there were three growing eggs. Her whole family, including herself, thought it was going to be twins but triplets, wow. She finally got around to looking at the baby book. She wanted her triplets' names to be unique, and antique. "Horatia… That is like Hortense makes sense name her after my mom kinda…. Damaris…. I do need a name from the Bible. Lilith…. Of the night hummmm…."

Della presented her choices of names to Donald.

"…And if I have boys. Hubert It means bright mind or heart, hopefully he will grow up smart. The second one will be Deuteronomy it means the second law, he can be the voice of reason between the other two."

"Wait wait wait! Deu…..dew….Deu…mey." Donald tried hard with his speech impediment. "You can't name my nephew something I can't pronounce!"

Della huffed "Fine how about Dewford? Happy?" Donald nodded, "And last Llewelyn."

Donald snickered. "that sounds like a girls name."

"it means lion-like leader in Welsh!"

"Well the lady lions are the ones that do the hard work… male lions are kinda lazy."

Della raised her baby naming book to smack Donald with it. He ran out of the way snickering.

Two days after choosing names it was time. Time to lay the eggs. Quackmore was pacing outside the delivery room nervously. He had fainted when his Twins were laid and didn't want to embarrass Della by doing that again. Hortense was coaching her daughter though it. Scrooge was holding her right hand and Donald was holding her left. During the laying process Donald had ended up passed out on the floor. "Ye have seen gruesome monsters, ghosts and zombies and the miracle of life gets ya green in the gills lad?" His uncle chastised him.

After some pushing the three eggs were here, finally here. After the eggs were cleaned the nurse got an ultra sound and confirmed. "Three healthy boys! Congratulations!" Quackmore, who had come back into the room, hoisted a still dazed Donald up to rejoice with him about all the things they could teach these boys. Scrooge cried thinking about the growth of the humble McDuck Clan. Hortense hugged her daughter. Della wondered about their personalities, and dreamed of all the adventures they would have with Hubert, Dewford, and Llewelyn.


	5. The aftermath

Donald stormed into the manor with the pram that held his nephews still in their eggs. Beakley came quickly to the door.

"Watch them" Donald barked at her. He used the pram to deflect her and her questions. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Duckworth came to inspect the potentially messy sound. "Watch them" Beakley ordered

"With pleasure." He was in no hurry to face Donald and Beakley was way more equipped to handle him anyways.

Beakley rushed up the stairs. She could hear smashing coming from behind the door. "Donald open this door!" She heard angry quacks in reply. She could easily pick the lock or bust the door down, but her mother's intuition told her to let him tantrum it out. Scrooge can easily replace furniture anyways. she eventually heard huffs and…was that weeping? She kicked the door down. It looked like Donald just survived a tornado. He was kneeling on the ground hunched over in the middle of the debris. Beakley approached cautiously. "…What…?"

"Ask Scrooge." Donald spat Scrooges name out like it was poison.

Beakley shuffled though the last whereabouts of Scrooge. her eyes widened. His secret construction for Della!

Donald looked at her forlornly tears streaming down his face.

* * *

"Where to?" The taxi driver wasn't sure who he was asking the bodybuilder of a maid or the weeping duck with three eggs in his clasp.

"To the Duck Farm." The Shehulk maid opened the door and got the crying duck into his seat then threw suitcases in the trunk.

She then handed the driver a wad of cash. "This should cover the ride."

It was an awkward silent drive. The driver recognized that his passenger was the nephew of Scrooge McDuck. He was about to ask about Scrooge, but it didn't look like his passenger would be talking to him any time soon. He then wondered about the eggs. Were they the heirs to the McDuck riches?

* * *

Elvira Duck had been briefed by Beakley over the phone. She found Gus in his nap before dinner. She thought of who she could call to help her out on the farm. Right now, Donald needed her. The doorbell rang. There was the pram with the eggs wrapped tightly in blankets and all the luggage but no Donald. She knew where he was though. She guided the pram inside. "Gus come get this luggage!" Daphne and Gustave were on a cruise. Eider was working but Lulu was home with Fethry. They came to the farm after a quick call. Grandma Duck thanked them then made it out to the barn. Lulu cooked dinner for everyone. Fethry ogled the eggs then found encyclopedia about babies in one of Grandma Duck's shelves.

* * *

The next day Quackmore woke up inside his closet. it took a minute, but he remembered why he had ended up there. He was taking out his anger and didn't want to disturb any one. He must have exhausted himself and fell asleep that was a first. This feeling of grief was so different from anything he has ever felt. This was his little girl. He was done showing his grief though his rage. Now he had to be the man of the house.

He opened the closet door quietly. His wife and her sister were in the bed. He was so grateful for Matilda to come and comfort his wife when he was unable to. He found a note pad and wrote them a letter before he went to find the rest of his family.

Lulu hummed happily as she cooked oatmeal. Fethry babbled to her about all that he had learned from the Encyclopedias. Gus was at the table eyeing the oatmeal eager for breakfast. The front door of the farm house opened.

Quackmore made his way to the kitchen. "Lu where is Ma?"

Fethry cut in, "She went to check on Donald in the barn." Before he could respond to his nephew, Grandma Duck walked into the room from the back door.

"Quckmore!" she sounded relived to see him. She gave him a hug and directed him to the living room. The eggs were there in their pram basking into the sunlight to keep warm. Quackmore signed at the sight of his grandchildren what are they going to do?

After talking to his mother about the situation Quackmore headed though the kitchen to the back door. LuLu intercepted to hand him a bowl of oatmeal. "For Donald." She looked at him knowingly.

Donald heard his name. Was it a dream? He heard it again. No, it sounded like…his father? He slowly opened his eyes. There was a bowl of food in his face. He sat up to take the bowl. He felt so groggy his eyes were stinging. He looked up at his father's face.

"You ready to come home son?"

* * *

Hortense and Quackmore had saved up their money and bought a house. There was space in the Manor, but they needed their own place. Beside Beakley creeped Quackmore out he didn't want her cleaning any of his things. It was a simple house three bedrooms, a simple nice yard in a clean and simple suburb that was out of the hustle and bustle of the city.

Donald and his father walked into the house. Donald saw his mother crying into his Aunt Matilda's shoulder on the couch, there was a partly eaten toast on the coffee table. Quackmore took over for Matilda. His aunt gave Donald a long hug. She took the pram from him and pushed it into the kitchen. Donald didn't know what to do so he followed his aunt into the kitchen.

They days blurred together Donald kept the boys in the sunlight during the day and wrapped them up in blankets at night. He would put his ear up to the eggs to hear their heartbeats. It helped him. Helped him not think about what happened to his sister and how lost he felt seeing his mother cry or how lost he felt about the future. Finally, his father called a meeting.

"We are going to Scotland." His father declared.

"Wait What!" Donald was in disbelief. "You don't even like Scotland!"

"Your mother is depressed, and I feel that it would help her."

"What about the…the boys!?"

Quackmore placed his hands-on Donald's shoulders. "You can stay in our house; Your Aunt Matilda will help you and your grandma is close by too. You can call us anytime."

"But but but." His sister gone, his parents were going to leave, and now he had to raise his sisters' boys.

* * *

A day after his parents left the eggs started to wiggle more and more. Matilda wasn't there she had gone to get her things to move in and to check up on her husband. Donald was crafting the perfect sandwich when he heard a crack. He looked at his feet he hadn't dropped any thing or stepped on anything...

"Ah ah ah! They're hatching!" He ran to grab clean towels, a basin of warm water, blankets, and a camcorder.

He nervously recorded their hatching. "Here comes Hubert!"

The second shell started to crack it was like a race! Hubert breached his shell. Donald threw the camcorder on the coffee table and scooped up the baby to get the egg goo off of him. Three seconds later Dewford was free from his egg. Donald had to juggle the two babies and to get them clean and warm in blankets. Donald looked at the third egg expecting it to crack anytime.

The camcorder was running out of battery, so he turned it off. Many anxious thoughts entered his head. Did it not keep warm enough? Was it too hot did it cook? Was it bumped to much? What if this last one didn't form properly? Did he need to go to the hospital? When did he need to go to the hospital? What would he do with the other two if he needed to go to the hospital? Donald decided it would be an hour after Dewford then he would go to the hospital. Donald kept checking the clock. After 45 minutes the egg started to crack. Donald blew out the air he was holding Phew! He turned the camcorder back on. "lew…" His voice was shaky. "Louie is here."

Looking at his nephews sleep after their exhausting effort of hatching. Many of anxiety that Donald had felt about the future melted. He would do it. He would raise them, he would protect them. he wasn't sure how but that didn't matter anymore. He would do it.


End file.
